tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 FreakShow Wiki:Official Guide
When editing or creating new articles, a set of rules must be followed: General Rules ''FIRST OF ALL:This is NOT your place to come in and create/write about a Freak from thin air. What this wikia aims for is to have concise but informative articles about TF2 characters who appear in various videos (Garry's Mod or SFM) that people have already made and posted on YouTube. With that in mind... *Take the information only from reliable sources. Videos of the Monster's creator are obviously the best, but videos by other authors that are popular and have been accepted by the community are also a valuable source of data. *If a Monster has appeared in videos made by various authors, make sure that the information you add comes only from videos that are credible, consistent with the original, preferably well-received and potentially even approved by the creator of the monster. *Make sure you put the information in a coherent, well-written way. Also, remember to write your articles according to the uniform style established below. You may use already completed articles for reference when contributing. *Do not add made-up information. Unless you are the particular Monster's creator, include data only from already published YouTube videos. Whereas in select cases speculation is permitted, it must be described as such. *This is a wiki for Monsters that have already made their debut on YouTube, which is their main domain. Writing an article for a Monster that is going to appear very soon may be tolerated, but otherwise is strongly discouraged and in some cases might lead to immediate deletion. Create a "Warehouse" subpage for your profile to store a pre-made article. **If a Freak has appeared in a single video, it is advisable to contact any of the Adminstrators of the wiki and let them decide whether the character can be allowed to get on the wiki before creating an article for the Freak in question. Otherwise the article may be quickly deleted. *Keep in mind that not all Garry's Mod/SFM characters are considered Freaks; they must have certain qualities that distinguish from a regular character; contact the Admins if you're not sure if the Freak you want to create a new page for is considered one. *This is not a place for fanart, forum and deviantART characters. This wiki deals only with Freaks appearing on YouTube. *Always follow any potential guidelines you encounter elsewhere on this wiki. *Do not create new categories without an Adminstrator's consent. *Whilst editing, maintain neutrality and professional attitude at all times. There is no place for biased opinions and prejudices in an encyclopaedia. *If an article has consistent spelling in either American or British English, do not change it. When necessary, expand it using the appropriate dialect. *Do not copy and paste articles from the Garry's Mod Wiki. You may use it for reference, but write the articles in your own words. *This is a wiki for TF2 Monsters; do not add new pages about anything not TF2-related. Article Layout Heading The heading should include a properly filled character infobox template of colour corresponding to the particular TF2 Freak, potentially an easily identifiable quote, and a brief introduction to the article. Example intro: "'Generic''' is a COLOUR Class TF2 Freak created by YouTube user YTUser (creator's name linked to their YouTube profile)." Images for Infoboxes should be of 275-300 pixels width and preferably of high quality. May include short information about the Monster's theme. Main Body Biography For characters that appear in video series with defined storylines one can write a concise summary of their adventures. If a character has a known origin, but otherwise has no defined story, the section should be called Origin and be written accordingly. Appearance An optional section which details the Freak's appearance. May contain links to specific items equipped, custom models/skins etc. Personality and Behaviour An important section that describes the above traits of the Monster. Habits, quirks, individual preferences, hobbies and character traits should be included here. Powers and Abilities This section details the abilities possessed by the particular Freak, whether they are actual super-powers, talents or specific skills. Faults and Weaknesses Contains information on the known and/or theorised weaknesses and exploitable faults of the character in question, like vulnerability to specific things or personality traits that may be taken advantage of by potential opponents. Trivia Optional section that may contain additional data provided by the creator, interesting facts about the Monster that do not fit anywhere else in the article, curious observations etc. Notable Videos A vital section that includes links to videos where the Freak appears. If it has few appearances, all available videos should be listed. However, if it appears in numerous videos, choose only those that have the highest view count and the best reception. There is no definite upper limit regarding the number of videos listed, but 15-20 should be plenty enough. Remember to list the videos chronologically. In case there are multiple videos provided by the Monster's creator as well as numerous videos made by the community, one might list them in separate subsections. (NOTE: Even if you are a regular contributor of this wiki, you are not allowed to post every single video of yours which contains a particular Freak unless it meets the above requirements.) Categories Remember to properly categorise the article. Creator, class, morality alignment and team colour categories are applicable to all TF2 Freaks. Others concern their fighting styles, nature and habits. Check the existing categories and add the relevant ones. Arrange the categories in an alphabetic order. Category:Organization